


Home is where the heart is.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Ushiten week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Corpses, Future Fic, Insanity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Violence, OR READ TAGS FOR SAFETY?, Organs, READ NOTES, Tendou Satori-centric, The tiniest sliver of fluff is indeed there, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou cannot wait to be reunited with Ushijima, his home. He can't wait to reunite with the heart he stole from his beloved, just like Ushijima basically stole his.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushiten week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to Day 5 of Ushiten week 2020!  
> So, I don't think this story is the best if I'm being honest, but I think the way I had planned to write it (I'll explain in the notes at the end) was accomplished?
> 
> Anyways, I want to say possible warnings here.  
> It's also mentioned in the tags but here they are again in the notes.
> 
> Warnings for this fic include: minor mentions of blood, a minor mention of organs, a minor mention of corpses, a minor mention/usage of insanity or well, going insane like in the movies (which I know isn't accurate but it's what I went for).
> 
> Please proceed with caution!
> 
> But alas, I hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> Day 5, prompt 1: Home

Home is where the heart is.  
Tendou knows that.

He wants to go back home, wants to be where Ushijima is.

Tendou smiled slightly at the thought of being reconnected with Ushijima's heart. He kept his gaze low, wobbling his head slightly to the song only he could hear as he walked down a road, watching the streetlights light up as the sky got darker.

Soon.

Soon he'll be back home.  
Home is where the heart is, after all. And with Ushijima's heart and his own clinging to Ushijima's being there, the house he lived in because just that. A beautiful home.

He didn't know why the neighbors found them so weird. Was is because Ushijima was always so dead faced and he was always so bubbly? That must be it.  
Their pairing was quite surprising after all.

His eccentric character was a strong contrast to Ushijima's sternness, always so quiet.  
And Ushijima worked from home, a difference to Tendou who worked at a job where he had to travel a whole bunch. But it was fun, and Ushijima never said anything to not allow it so Tendou enjoyed it.

Maybe that's why they looked at him so weirdly?

Tendou shrugged, chuckling softly at the thought. It wasn't like he cared. He didn't care, no not at all.

He decided to walk faster, pulling a suitcase behind him. His step had a light skip in it in excitement. He had just gotten home from yet another business trip, one that left him tired but jumpy at the thought of being with Ushijima again. Ushijima and the heart that Tendou personally had stolen from him.

He arrived home soon enough, the house silent but he was used to that. Others may have found the silence odd, maybe even unnerving but he didn't mind.  
Ushijima has always been quite the quiet type after all.  
The only thing that reminded Tendou of Ushijima's presence was that if he listened really hard, he'd be able to hear the soft keyboard clicking from the cool cool basement downstairs in his office.

He wondered why Ushijima enjoyed the cold so much.

Tendou sighed happily, quickly pushing the thought away as he instead began preparing dinner, dancing around in the kitchen and thinking of his love for Ushijima and the heart that belonged to him.

It was sweet.

The love he held for Ushijima and his heart was sweet.  
Tendou could remember the times they slow danced in the living room, the times he watched the other sleep peacefully late at night, his fingers always twitching and moving at the thought of grabbing Ushijima and loving him until the day he dies.

He was sure he'd be able to fulfill that. It wasn't like Ushijima was going to leave him anytime soon.

Tendou sighed happily, resuming to cook the dinner he was preparing for himself and Ushijima.

The house was still awfully silent aside from Tendou's singing and dancing, trying to make the otherwise quiet rooms lively with his voice.  
It worked in his opinion.

"Wakatoshi-kun, dinner is ready!" He yelled out, humming cheerfully as he heard the quiet thumps of Ushijima's feet hitting the stairs. He gripped the kitchen knife just a tad but tighter, making sure to chop up the rest of the fresh vegetables just right before dropping it on the counter and turning, allowing Ushijima to hug him.

"Welcome home, Satori."

Tendou just grinned more, kissing the others cold cheek before serving up their dinner.  
The eating process was fairly quiet, Tendou making more sounds than Ushijima as they ate.  
There wasn't much conversation, only Tendou staring at the other ever so often, admiring his beauty.

Ushijima on the other hand was basically silent, barely even paying attention to the food. He sat there idly, eyes glazed over as the food was slowly chewed and swallowed, almost mechanically.

But Tendou didn't mind.

Tendou was just glad that Ushijima was with him.  
He hummed, voice the only sound between his little bites of food while they ate. It was also the only sound present when he stood up to wash the dishes. Though there was a faint clicking noise, coming from the basement downstairs when he was done cleaning.

"Aw, Wakatoshi-kun is working again. I hope he doesn't overwork himself." Tendou sighed out, playing with his fingers as he lightly scratched at the palm of his hand, still walking about the house as restless as ever.

He went up and down the stairs, through the hallways while biting the tips of his fingers. The silence aside from the soft keyboard sounds that never seemed to diminish was making him feel antsy, made him bite at his fingertips just a tad bit harder and harder.

"Wakatoshi-kun should come upstairs soon, he'll get sick if he stays in the cold too long.." Tendou murmured, bouncing up and down the stairs as he listened to the sounds the computer downstairs was still making, shaking his head slightly.  
"Damn computer.. always so loud."

The gentle tapping sounds of fingers against a keyboard only seemed louder in Tendou's mind, it being the only sound in the house that had otherwise fallen silent. At least the only sound that Tendou focused on. He ignored the way his feet moved him, the way it made soft thumping sounds whenever he ran up and down the stairs to the first floor, then the main and then down to the basement.  
That was irrelevant.

"Ah-" Tendou paused his movements, pulling his fingertip away from his lips as he watched a small drop of blood bead up, sighing.  
"Darn it."

And suddenly he could feel it coating his hands and face, dirtying his shirt before blinking the thought away, fidgeting long forgotten as he headed into the downstairs bathroom, allowing his hands to stay under the running water as he watched the little droplet of blood disappear from his fingers.  
His face was warm in the cool air of the basement, though the facial expression was as cold as the temperature around him.

The clicking noises were still ringing in his ears, making Tendou turn his head to the office door with wide open eyes.  
"Wakatoshi-kun should go to bed soon.." He mumbled, unintentionally reaching up to bite his fingertip again, wincing slightly as he moved to hold his hand under the cold water.

Tendou stayed in the basement for longer, the light from the bathroom dim as he sat on the cool floor, facing the office room door with unblinking eyes.

The repetitive sounds were getting louder and louder and Tendou could feel his fingers twitching as he reached up and covered his ears.  
It was getting annoying.

But Ushijima would always continue, never stopping until Tendou would force him to stop working, dragging the tired Ushijima upstairs to their bedroom.

Though the clicking would then resume the morning after.

"Hey, Wakatoshi-kun! Don't you wanna stop soon?" He called out, tilting his head to the side as he stood up from the floor. He shivered at the cool air hitting him still, eyebrows furrowing when the sound didn't cease.

He clenched his fist, letting out a sigh as he began taking slow steps towards the office door, movements languid and bored as he let out a small laugh, pausing his hand which was now resting on the door handle.

"Wakatoshi-kun.. I still don't understand why you did that to yourself." He murmured, remembering the way they had fought in this very room, keyboard still clicking away and pounding against his skull as he felt the heavy weight of the others body against his once more, the way Ushijima's eyes glinted dangerously in the light of his computer.

The eyes that then looked at him.. while Tendou stared down at him triumphantly.

He let out another laugh, pushing open the door while his head hurt.

His eyes scan the quiet room that was once filled with the sounds of fingers hitting the keyboard.

Though maybe those sounds, maybe everything that had happened today were all in his head as he allowed his eyes to pass over a covered lump that had slowly began to deteriorate, filling the room with an uncomfortable stench. He stopped when he saw the jar filled with a singular heart, sitting up high on a shelf.

The heart of his beloved Ushijima.

Tendou smiled wickedly.  
Home is where the heart is, after all.  
Is it not?

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said in the notes up above, I promised to explain my train of thought or the way I wanted to write it. It's quite simple. Basically, I attempted writing gore and wanted to write it in a way where the reader could perhaps sense that something is off? Like, you would be able to tell that something isn't quite right but you wouldn't be able to (hopefully) fully understand how and why it didn't feel right. In a way, I was trying to write in a subtle uneasy, unsettling and unnerving way.  
> Which then just brings the reader to the sudden twist where it (hopefully) makes sense as to why I wrote in such a way I did.. jeez I'm bad at explaining I'm sorry.  
> But I hope that I could manage to fulfill that.
> 
> So, thank you for reading!


End file.
